Learn the Rules by Hibarisensei
by Frilly Nappo
Summary: He has an easy set of rules, but you can't help to forget them at times. HibarixOC


Ignore my Reborn obsession plz, I'm not this hopeless. I'll return to you Death Note, Naruto... ;---;

Disclaimer: If I honestly owned it, Kyoko would be less perfect and notice Tsuna for him -sigh-

_**Don't damage my school or I'll bite you to death!**_

The cans in your book bag made an odd clanking noise and you lurched forward, smiling nervously at your group of friends as they rose a curious brow. You took the bag off your shoulder, holding it protectively to your chest as you gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of your head. Your bag was heavy, and you were sure one of the cans had busted and paint was draining to the bottom of your black tote. You awkwardly excused yourself, running to the nearest empty stair case as you plopped the soggy bag on a window sill and searched the contents. You withdrew a red hand, grumbling in annoyance.

"Damn cheap packaging," you hissed, pulling out the dented can as you tightly recapped the spray paint, "None of my plans can ever be successful, can they?" you fumed to yourself, earning odd looks from passing student while throwing your bag over your shoulder. You sighed, staring at your crimson hand as you searched for a cloth to clean it with. You grabbed a nearby poster, wiping the wet paint until only smears of red were left. You crumbled up the stained paper, tossing it in the nearest trashcan.

You had a large plan. One that would get you killed, but give you the thrill you wanted. It was going to be a portrait, the largest one you had ever created. It would include your recent friends-- the people that almost seemed like a second family to you. You knew they would scold you, but you had been plagued for days with the insane idea. You just had to do it, and soon. That's why you had stayed late after school, even had an outside source tell you exactly when Hibari, the head prefect, left for home. You trust they wouldn't let you down.

You stood in front of the large stone wall of you precious Namimori, eyes glittering like a diamond in the dark. You could not believe you were about to do this, but that didn't stop you from pulling of the black paint to begin outlining your work. It would probably take all night to finish the masterpiece, but you didn't mind. You were already finished with Tsuna's gigantic body and moved fluidly over to outline Gokudera to his right. Takeshi would be on the left with Reborn on his shoulder if not by Tsuna near the middle. You had to make sure all the little children had a spot and Haru and Kyoko's image were just as cute as they actually were. You couldn't afford to make a mistake because you had factored cleaning and redoing into your plan. You paused, staring at the glaring image of Hibari in front of you, taking a large gulp.

Hopefully, he would not know you were the culprit.

You started painting in color near 3AM, rubbing your eyes tiredly ever now and then. You could almost see the finished product in your head. It would be beautiful, and you wanted to make sure to take a picture with your digital camera before heading home so you could forever remember the piece. You stood back, wiping your forehead free of sweat and dirt, admiring the large work of art. You had to say it-- you had out done yourself. You smiled warily, your fingers pulling through your hair as you grabbed your camera and snapped a few quick shots before cleaning up the scattered cans and used brushes.

You took three wobbly steps before you collapsed with a groan, your eyes lulling open and close. You sighed, a dark abyss capturing your exhausted body. At least you finished your work. You could sleep (die) happily now.

_**Don't disturb the peace of my Namimori or **__**I'll bite you to death!**_

_**Don't disturb me while I'm taking a nap or **__**I'll bite you to death!**_

"Wow, that's amazing," breathed Hana, holding a hand to her chin as she eyed the colorful walls of Namimori admiringly. "Kyoko, look, you're up there." she blinked, staring between her orange haired friend and the large drawing on the stone slate. She was shocked at how life like the portrait was, she couldn't spot anything the painter missed about Kyoko Sasagawa.

Most of Namimori was outside, astonished by the great wall and the small teen below it's greatness sleeping on a stained bag filled with cans with paint staining her slumbering form.

Tsuna could not believe you had such talent, "She was acting strange yesterday," he sighed, too stunned to be worried about the consequences of this act, "She did this for us..." he murmured, not able to help the smile touching his lips. His large doe eyes wandered to his group of friends, all of them mimicking his expression of gratefulness and appreciation. They all had to thank you some way.

Hibari Kyoya blinked, a frown prominent on his pale face as he sat up from his nap on the roof of his school. The loud chattering below did not lease him at all. He stood up lazily, leaning over the protective railing on the roofs edge to watch what was disturbing his peace, and ultimately, his school's peace. His frown deepened as crowds of students of all grades crowded together in a mass of stupid herbivores. He squinted, cobalt gaze narrowing dangerously at the sight of his precious walls. He could feel his temper rising to dangerous levels. The culprit of this act would surely die from mastication.

You blinked, the sun touching your messy face as you lifted a hand to shield the rays. You sat up, yawning with a short stretch before you slowly raised your gaze to the thousands of amazed peers staring at you. Your eyes widened considerably, and you turned your head so fast you nearly got whiplash. You were still at school?! How could you slip up so big?! You hurriedly gathered you supplies, murmuring prayers beneath your breath for Hibari not to have witness your deed yet. You saw Tsuna and the group running over to you, but you couldn't be bothered by your family right now-- you had to save yourself quickly.

You smiled at them frighteningly, preparing to run when a chill sot up your spine and made the hair on your neck stand up like a scared kitten's. You turned, catching sight of the raven haired prefect's head gliding through the crowds. You swallowed a mouthful of dry air, licking your lips pathetically. You were dead.

_**Don't come in my way or **__**I'll bite you to death!**_

Hibari had pushed a frightened Tsuna into a fuming Gokudera's arms as he stared at you angrily. His mouth moved up into a smirk as he looked up at the mess tainting his once clean, spotless Namimori walls. He had an odd glimmer of blood lust flicker in his eye as he noticed himself with the group on the wall, with you very near to him (holding him even). At little artistic dreaming, you'd defend if he bothered to ask. He held up a tonfa, walking towards you in an unnervingly slow pace. That dangerous smirk didn't fade.

"H-Hibari-kun," you stammered, "A-ah, look at what someone did!" you shouted in fake anger, pointing a red finger towards art. You knew you were screwed, and playing innocent probably didn't help your case at all. You wanted to run away, but your feet were firmly planted in place. Why did you always have to lock up when Hibari was around? Why did he always have to take advantage of that?! You flinched when Hibari stood close enough that you could feel his warmth. You looked up nervously, preparing to receive the worst beating in your life.

Hibari ran a hand through your paint matted hair, tugging down on a handful of hair a little too hard. "You've broken all of my rules, Saku-san," he stated in an icily smooth voice, "All at once, even." he sighed, giving another downward tug after his short breath. He pulled up, his lips tugging up in a sadistic smile. He had an unlawfully evil plan. He let go of your locks, turning his back to you as he prepared to leave.

"I expect you to clean this all, and afterwards you'll come to the committee room to relearn my rules," he murmured a threatening voice of finality as he glared at the dispersing crowds. "You useless herbivores help her." he ordered, glaring at Tsuna and the equally shocked crew.

The group gave a groan, some rearing to protest, but the sound of you collapsing stopped them. They all turned, running over to you.

That look in his eyes told you that a fate far worse from biting to death awaited you. You fainted, a strangled cry leaving your throat.

_Afterthoughts_:

His mouth captured yours as he cut off the string of apologies pouring from it. He pressed his lips against your neck hungrily, soft nips eventually turning to painful bites that left large bleeding bruises on your slender neck. He pulled away, smirking at your confused face as he cupped a rosy cheek, "You'll remember the rules when I'm done with you," he dipped you capture your bottom lip between his pearly teeth, "Rule number one..." he began, chuckling darkly as he muffled your startled cries with his lips.

:::::

R&&R if you like~ Bye, bye!


End file.
